Bad Memories
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: What if Oliver had rescued Lisa when they met? This is no comedy. Very serious subject matter. Lisa deals with PTSD.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Review please!

Bad Memories

Lisa Douglas did not want to move to this farm that her husband Oliver had just gotten. She loved her Park Avenue penthouse, parties and friends. She loved shopping and the excitement of Time Square. She also appreciated the arts so much. What she liked best about living in New York City was being close to her mother-in law. She had been like a mother to Lisa since the day she met her, shortly after Lisa had lost her mother. So she had decided to have her over and talk about her feelings about moving

"Lisa, darling, I can't believe that son of mine has actually bought a farm in the middle of nowhere. You can move in with me dear", Eunice Douglas offered.

"Oh I can't! I love him too much. I wanted to tell you why I don't want to move. It's not just because I've always lived in the city. It has to do with my past", explained Lisa.

"Oh, how far back in your past dear? ", asked Eunice

"The really bad part, the place Oliver rescued me from", replied Lisa.

"Oh my goodness, you mean that c- camp", Eunice stuttered. Her face was turning pale.

Lisa and her family had been one of the courageous Gentiles who had hidden a Jewish neighbor family during the Holocaust and had been arrested and taken to a concentration camp. It was there that Oliver had met her when his troop had liberated the camp.

"Yes, mother, I do", said Lisa with tears in her eyes.

"Why though, you go to my summer home, that's in the country."

"Ester says that ever since she's seen wire fences in the country it tends to remind her of the camp", explained Lisa

"Oh, well do you want to tell Oliver about it dear"? Asked Eunice.

"Oh no", I won't unless things get bad. I've had some friends say they have what is like something called shell shock"

"Oh my, even 20 years later"? Asked Eunice.

"Yes, but mother could we to Central Park now? I don't want think about those bad times anymore. I haven't been outside today yet."

"Oh of course dear, it's perfect weather for a carriage ride through Central Park", replied Eunice.

Lisa smiled knowing that she was truly blessed to have a second "mother". She couldn't replace the mother she had lost, but she deserved to be called Mother. She hoped "Mother "would be able to visit her and Oliver in their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week ago that Lisa had disclosed her feelings to her mother in-law. Eunice was worried about Lisa. She was afraid that her mental health might deteriorate. Oliver's father had shell shock after the WWI. He ended up getting sleeping medication to help his nightmares, but Eunice thought that with Psychiatry being an established field now that Lisa could be helped if need be. She prayed that there would be good psychiatric help at least 50 miles from where Lisa & Oliver would be living. She had a friend who was a physiatrist who had moved to state the farm was in, but didn't how close she'd be to decided that she would not worry and get ready for the goodbye party that Lisa & Oliver where having.

Lisa was looking as classy as she always did that evening. She wore a Dior gown and diamond earrings. She was delighted to see her mother in-law.

"Oh Motha dahling, how vonderful to see you. These are some of my friends, Annie, Eva, and Hannah Lisa was gesturing to a black woman who Eunice recognized as Lisa's maid and two other women whom Eunice had never meet before. She was upset that Lisa had called her maid, Annie her friend. Why did Lisa allow her to be a guest at this party?

"Ve all know each other from the March on Washington", explained Lisa.

"Oh really?" asked Eunice. She wondered if Lisa would ever realize that woman in her position should just donate to causes. Why must Lisa be so active in these matters? Eunice just thought it wasn't proper.

"Yes, mother we just had a party to celebrate the passing the Civil Rights Ax.", said Lisa.

"You mean Civil Rights Act, Lisa", said Annie.

"That's vat I said." exclaimed Lisa.

Eunice could not spend any more time with Annie and Lisa. The fact that Annie was at the party as a guest and not referring to her boss as Mrs. Douglas or Ma'm was too much for her. She decided to go talk to other friends of Oliver's that she had more in common with.

The rest of the night went very well. Everyone at the party enjoyed themselves. It ended with Lisa singing an aria from a Hungarian opera aria and a Liszt piano Sonata. She had been told that the grand piano would not fit into their new home and that saddened her.

As Eunice was about to leave, after she had said goodbye to her son, she pulled Lisa aside.

Lisa, darling I have something to tell you. I had a neighbor who is a psychiatrist and just left to work in your state. Her name is Dr. Connie Williams. She told me that she's worked with people who have gone through bad times like you. Incase anything happens to you dear, she's in the capitol city, explained Eunice giving Lisa a hug.

"Oh thank you. I'll miss you", said Lisa.

"I'll miss you too, don't forget to call me",said Eunice

"I von't ", replied Lisa.

Lisa went to bed hoping that life in the country would be alright for here. She was so grateful for her mother in law.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisa and Oliver were getting ready to leave the morning after their goodbye party. Lisa felt that she was not ready to leave. She was worried about the future. She didn't know if the country would bring her bad memories back or not. She hadn't told Oliver anything about this yet. She only was planning on telling him if something happened. She was grateful that today was Annie's last day of work. She was glad to see her again. Her maid and friend, Annie had surprised Lisa by giving her a few gifts.

" Annie _, Marion Anderson Sings Spirituals _ and _The Supreme_s. You didn't need to give your albums!", Lisa exclaimed.

"Well, you always liked to hear my cleaning music when you were around. Besides you and Oliver both showed me that not all people who live in the Upper East Side are snobs. You also treated me as an equal and helped in the Civil Rights cause. I needed to thank you and Oliver. Where is Oliver?" Annie asked.

"You taught me all about what life is like in Harlem. I enjoyed helping out that soup kitchen. It also vas interesting to attend your church that one Sun." I don't know vere he is", said Lisa

Just then Oliver walked into the living room." Hello Annie, have you had any luck finding a new job? If you haven't I know of a couple who is looking for a maid. They are friends from church, wonderful people."

"Thank you for asking, but I've found a job in Tuckahoe. They are a nice couple. I'll be working a few days a week and going to take some classes at a community college. I'd like to eventually get a degree in Sociology."

"Oh how wonderful. I've enjoyed having you work for us and wish you the best of luck", said Oliver

"Thank you Oliver, here I have something for you", replied Annie. She then handed Oliver a book.

"_40 Years a Farmer _, where did you find this Annie?" Oliver was amazed that to see a book like this and to receive such a gift.

"On my vacation, I went visit a friend who lives near Buffalo. I found it in a small town bookstore", Annie answered.

"Thank you! Lisa I think it is about time to leave. Thank you again Annie",said Oliver

"Goodbye, Annie, and remember no one can make you feel inferior without your consent", said Lisa quoting her late friend Eleanor Roosevelt.

"Lisa, that's the first time in a while that I've heard you quote something that makes sense" , said Oliver

"Olivah", exclaimed Lisa.

"I'm sorry honey", said Oliver before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Annie, you must write us once in a while", said Lisa

"I will Lisa", said Annie

"Well, Lisa we have a long drive ahead of us and we are all packed. Let's begin our move to our new home. Godbye Annie "said Oliver

"Goodbye, Oliver and thank you for being a wonderful employer as well as donating to the Civil Rights Movement", said Annie.

"You're welcome think nothing of it", said Oliver smiling.

" Would you like me to carry something for you?", asked Annie.

" Yes, could you get some of Lisa's dresses in those dry cleanings bags?"

"They are in the bedroom", said Lisa

"Ok, I'll get them", said Annie.

After everyone was finished taking out the luggage to the car, everyone said their goodbyes. Lisa and Annie actually hugged each other. Lisa would miss her friend and maid. She was so nervous about cooking and cleaning for Oliver. She hadn't done a lot of housework before she was hoping they could find a maid for their new home.

As they left, Lisa made one thing clear about the drive to Hooterville.

"Olivah, on the vay there ve should listen to the Live at the Met radio broadcast. They are broadcasting the opera ve vould have seen if we weren't moving!, exclaimed Lisa

"Yes, we'll do that. Lisa I understand how you miss the Opera as a social event. I know you love to see what everyone is wearing and chat with your friend Margret afterwards, when she is singing in the Opera, but I don't mind the opera on the radio. You know that's the only way Annie enjoys the opera. Maybe you could tell the farmer's wife about these broadcasts. Then you could have someone to enjoy the music with. They could all gather and listen together."

" Oh, that sounds vonderful dahling",said Lisa thrilled with the idea.

They then began the long drive to Hooterville, listening to the Overture of _Carmen_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lisa and Oliver enjoyed the rest of _Carmen_ during their drive. After the opera, Lisa was successful in keeping the conversation to topics that she enjoyed; opera, books, music, movies fashion, Broadway musicals Civil Rights and peace. Oliver really wanted to talk the farm and Hooterville. While they were talking about how they enjoyed working with their friends who were passionate about social justice, Lisa said something that made Oliver smile.

"Olivah, do you think there are many people in Hooterville who are for equal rights and vorld peace", asked Lisa.

"Honey, I'm sorry to tell you this, but they have Coolidge campaign sign outside of town. I don't know how much they know about current events." Replied Oliver

"Who's he?", asked Lisa.

"He was 2 presidents before Roosevelt. I don't know if they know Johnson is president or not!" Oliver said.

"Oh, I think I heard Eleanor mention Coolidge before. I really hope if they don't know, you can help them". Lisa replied.

"I think I might do that. I really hope that if they don't have polling places, I can help them with that." Said Oliver

"Well maybe they just forgot to take the Coolidge sign down and did vote in the last election." Suggested Lisa.

"Maybe, they did", said Oliver. He was skeptical of Lisa's statement.

"Do you think there are many spigots there"? Asked Lisa.

"Spigots?" ,asked Oliver, wondering what Lisa was really trying to say.

"The people who don't like equality and hate people not like them", Lisa explained.

"Oh, you mean bigots!" I do know that people seem to accept a pig, which is treated like a human son. So they accept that, but I don't know how they feel about minorities. I think living with a couple from New York City might be the most diversity they've seen, sadly."

"So you don't think they are zebraphobic? Lisa asked.

"Are you talking about people who fear foreigners? The word is xenophobic.", said Oliver smiling.

"Vell, are they?", asked Lisa.

"I hope not honey", said Oliver.

"Olivah, do you know where ve vill stay tonight?" Lisa asked

"I was thinking we could stay at a motel, travel like the American farmer", replied Oliver.

"A motel, ve can't Oliver ve just can't stay at one", Lisa protested.

"Why can't we Lisa? There is nothing wrong with a motel. I know you like something finner, but why are you so upset?" asked Oliver.

"I promised myself never to stay in one after I saw that movie", replied Lisa.

"What movie?", asked Oliver.

"That one vere the lady gets murdered in the shower at the motel", replied Lisa.

"Oh, _Psycho_. Lisa that is just a movie you know. You don't have to be scared", explained Oliver.

"Ok, I guess I vould be ok vith at motel, dahling",said Lisa.

They spent the night at a motel. Lisa was much relived to find out that it wasn't called Bates Motel. The next day was spent driving as well. Lisa was very excited that Oliver decided to have a nice dinner at a steakhouse instead of a dinner, "like an American farmer" that night. They again found a motel to spend the night at.

As they were nearing their destination and got off the interstate, Lisa closed her eyes. She was afraid of seeing barbed wire, due to the terror that it brought her friend, a fellow Holocaust survivor Esther. She didn't know if she'd have that reaction.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" Oliver asked her upon seeing her close her eyes.

"I'm fine dahling. I'm just a little tired", replied Lisa.

She did not have bad memories at all, when she saw the countryside. The flat Midwestern farmland looked so different from the foothills of the Alps, that it did not bring back those bad memories. She hardly noticed the barbed wire.

As they approached Hooterville, Oliver was pointing out the highlights. When Lisa said" Let's go back", it was because the place seemed so rural and isolated. The town was really just a crossroads. It wasn't much at all. As they approached the broken down farmhouse, Lisa cried. It looked as bad as an apartment building in Harlem that Lisa and her friends wanted the city to condemn. She was amazed when she saw Oliver's smile on his face. He was happy she was feeling miserable. It was going to be a long six months, Lisa thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lisa couldn't believe that Oliver bought that farmhouse. It had been two days since they moved in. They actually had to buy back the sinks, stove and bathtub. There also was no phone and electricity, when they moved in. Lisa felt awful. She couldn't wait to go back to New York City and get the furniture shipped out. She was grateful when the plumbing was hooked up. There still was no electricity. A generator was being used, but it was very old. Lisa decided she would go to Shady Rest to use the phone. She decided to call some friends. Her friends were encouraging and told her to be patient and wait until the furniture, electricity and telephone were there. Oliver had driven her to the Shady Rest and was going to talk to other farmers in the area.

Lisa knew her friends were right, but Lisa couldn't be patient. For 20 years now she had known luxury. She just didn't think she could stand life in such a house without her furniture. In the house was some very old and decrepit furniture from Mr. Haney. She was very upset and wished she could lie down in her own bed, not a cheap cot. In frustration she walked to the bedroom forgetting the hole in the floor. She fell through it and landed in a familiar looking cellar.

A few minutes later Oliver walked into the house startled when he heard crying and screaming and Lisa's terrified voice coming from the cellar. Lisa was speaking in German, screaming, "Komandat Schultz, please stop hurting me. Stop, Stop please!" Oliver rushed down the stairs to comfort Lisa and bring her back to reality. Oliver could tell from seeing his father experience flashbacks, that Lisa was having one.

Oliver rushed to her side."Lisa, Lisa, It's Oliver I'm here. You are safe now. That was 20 years ago", Oliver said .Oliver was stroking Lisa's hand. "Do you know where you are? You're at our new house. If you can hear me honey, please squeeze my hand." It broke Oliver's heart to see Lisa experiencing this flashback. He needed to let her know where she was. It would hopefully bring her back. Lisa squeezed his hand and Oliver felt relived.

"Olivah vhat is going on? Vhat happened? Vere am I? Is he gone? I'm so confused", said Lisa. There was still a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Lisa, nobody was here, but me. I know what happened seemed real, but it wasn't. How much do you remember?",asked Oliver as he helped her to her feet.

Vell, I remember I vas going to the bedroom, to try to rest and relax. I fell and then something strange happened. I can't explain it. Olivah, this place is scary. Let's go upstairs"

"Yes, we will honey", said Oliver helping Lisa up the stairs. Luckily she was not injured from her fall, just sore.

"Olivah I'm scared. Don't leave me, "pleaded Lisa. "Honey I'll be back in about thirty minutes. Please don't panic, if I'm not back sooner. I'm going to make a phone call", said Oliver. He rushed out of the door. He needed to call his mother to find out if she knew anything about what was going on with Lisa. He went to the Miller farm and asked to use their phone. He then called his mother.

"Hello Mother", greeted Oliver.

"Hello, Oliver. Have you decided to move back to New York City", asked Eunice.

"No I haven't Mother. I'm worried about Lisa",Oliver replied.

"Oh my goodness, it's happened hasn't it?" said Eunice knowing from Oliver's tone of voice that Lisa wasn't well.

"You knew something was wrong?" Oliver asked

"Yes, she told me before you left that she was wondering if she'd experience shell shock like symptoms. She told me her concerns. I did give her a name of a former neighbor and female psychiatrist. Dr. Cornelia Williams. If symptoms continue, please take her to her. She's in the capitol city." explained Eunice.

"That's 100 miles from here, mother!" Oliver exclaimed.

"It would be worth it, Oliver! Please just listen to me. I think she could work wonders with Lisa", replied Eunice.

"Well we'll wait and see if this continues, replied Oliver.

"Send Lisa my love. I might even come out and stay with you, if you need help. It was so nice to have one friend of the family around to help, when your father was…" Eunice was now on the verg of tears.

"Thank You mother, I love you." Oliver replied.

"I love you too. I know I haven't expressed it much, but I do.",Replied Eunice.

Oliver was grateful for those loving words and support from his mother. As soon as they said goodbye, Oliver went back home to Lisa. He promised her he'd be with her as much as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been an awful month at Green Acres, for Lisa and Oliver. Lisa had changed so much She had been having nightmares of her traumatic past every night, she had become startled easily, she avoided anything that reminded her of the trauma in her past, anything German. She would easily startle. What hurt Oliver the most is that she had become emotionally numb. She didn't want any affection from him either. She'd tense up when he touched her. Oliver missed the Lisa he knew before

Oliver was so grateful for all the support he had received from Hooterville. He had also received help from his new church family, which included Hootervillians. They prayed for Lisa. Women from the church would keep Lisa company and bring meals. The day his mother called seemed like the happiest day in his life. He needed her now more than ever.

"Oliver, how are you? How is Lisa?" asked Eunice.

"Oh Mother, I understand now how hard it must have been for you when this happened to father. She's so depressed, so frightened. She's emotionally numb. She doesn't even like affection anymore. She has angry outbursts. Please come here mother. We need you", pleaded Oliver.

"Oh, Oliver it sounds awful, you poor dears. I think you should make an appointment with Connie for tomorrow. I'll be there tomorrow and help you as long as you need it.", offered Eunice.

"Thank you Mother. It has taken something like this to realized how blessed we are. Everyone has been so helpful. Would you like to talk to Lisa? She might not sound happy to hear you, but don't be offended", explained Oliver.

"I understand Oliver but please, let me talk to her", asked Eunice.

"Hello Mother", said Lisa, her voice monotone.

"Hello darling, I'll be coming to stay with you for a while. Oliver told me he will make an appointment with Dr. Williams for you", explained Eunice.

Oh, thank you Motha. I don't know how much longer I can live like this, Replied Lisa.

"You'll have some help soon my dear." I'm praying for you dear.", replied Eunice.

"Thank You Motha", replied Lisa.

Shortly after Kate Bradley came to the door with some goulash. She thought that some Hungarian cruise would be appreciated by Lisa. Lisa asked Kate to stay with her, while Oliver went to the fire department meeting. She did. Kate knew that Lisa needed company. Lisa jumped hearing every little sound she heard. She looked so frightened. Kate wished she could help her. She was so concerned about Lisa. She hated how so many men in Hooterville, called Lisa crazy including Kate's brother Joe. She knew that Lisa just needed help and prayed she'd get it soon.

After dinner Kate asked Lisa if there was anything she wanted to do. Lisa surprised her by telling her, she wanted to destroy all of her German records. Kate didn't know if she should let her or not. She thought she could get an explanation from Lisa and asked her why she felt that way. Lisa response was yelling, "Don't you know all Germans are evil? All they want to do is hurt people", explained Lisa.

Kate was baffled upon hearing what Lisa said. It made no sense to her. Lisa started flinging albums of Wagner, Beethoven, Schuman and Brahms across the floor. Kate hoped that Oliver would come home soon. She was shocked and surprised at what she saw. Lisa was always so quiet and calm. Kate was thankful when Oliver walked in the door. He ran over to Lisa. She saw him and stooped what she was doing.

"Lisa do you know what just happened?", asked Oliver concerned.

"Oh Olivah, Mrs. Bradley, I'm so sorry. I don't know vhat came over me." Lisa felt embaressd when she realized what she had done.

"Lisa, would you like to go to lie down?" Oliver wanted to talk to Kate alone.

"That sounds vonderfu.l I'm very tired.", Lisa replied as she left the room.

"Mrs. Bradley, could you tell me what happened? Please sit down." Oliver said indicating the couch.

Kate did so and explained the incident. She then asked Oliver, "Has a German hurt Mrs. Douglas?"

"Mrs. Bradley, yes the Nazis hurt her. I think that's what she was trying to tell you. She and her family were arrested for hiding Jews during WWII. I saved her life, when my troop liberated the concentration camp." I don't want you to tell anyone else yet, please." Kate was shocked but she now understood what happened.

Just then Ebb came in.

"I heard Mom screaming. When are you taking her to the Dr. I can't stand this any longer, exclaimed Ebb.

"She's not your mom. We have an appointment tomorrow. The psychiatrist my mother recommended is in Pixley now. I'm glad she's closer now."

"Good", said Kate and Ebb in unison.

Kate then went to say goodbye to the Lisa, but she had already fallen asleep.

The poor dear has gone through so much. It's too bad that she has to be experiencing this now, thought Kate.

Ebb and Oliver ate some leftover goulash, anxiously waiting for the next day hoping it would go alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Euince had just arrived at the Douglas farm that next morning. As much as she loved Lisa and wanted to help her, she didn't know how she'd handle another loved one who had shellshock. She prayed that God would give her strength to deal with it all.

As she knocked on the door, she heard Lisa scream. She wanted to rush in and comfort her, but the doorknob fell off. That scream was just heartbreaking.

"I'll be back, Lisa. Someone's at the front door. Remember, that was just a bad dream. You're safe", explained Oliver.

"Mother, thank goodness you are here. Could you please comfort Lisa while I make breakfast?" Oliver looked very tired. He had woken up every night this month to comfort Lisa. Comforting her and dealing with the mental disorder had taken a toll on him.

"I'd be glad to.", said Eunice. She dropped her suitcases and ran into the bedroom.

"Mother's here now dear.", said Eunice as she pulled up a chair next to the bed and gave Lisa a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

Lisa was half awake and confused and said "Mama", and started speaking in Hungarian thinking it was her mother.

"No darling, it's your mother in law", Eunice explained.

Lisa then fully woke up and realized who was there.

"Motha, vere is Olivah? Is today the day I see Dr. Williams?", asked Lisa.

"Yes, good morning dear. He's making breakfast. What does he make dear?", asked Eunice

"Ve, usually have toast and fruit", replied Lisa.

"That's nice dear. I think we should get you into a nice warm bath. How does that sound?"

"Ok,"said Lisa.

"Would you like me to draw it for you", asked Euinice.

"I'll do it Motha.", replied Lisa

As soon as Lisa was in the bathroom, Eunice went to go talk to Oliver.

"Oliver, is Lisa usually confused when she wakes up from her nightmares? The poor dear thought I was her mother. She was speaking Hungarian when she woke up.", Eunice said.

"Oh, well sometimes she thinks I'm Komandat Schultz at first. Then she fully opens her eyes and sees me.",said Oliver.

"I'm so glad that Connie moved out here. When she told me what she was doing, moving here, I was upset. Now it seems like a miracle. She said she works a lot with people who've gone through trauma.", explained Eunice.

"Mother I'm so glad that Lisa will be able to get to be treated by her", said Oliver

"Me too dear, me too", said Eunice.

Lisa came to breakfast a few minutes later. After breakfast, Oliver greeted her and tried giving her a kiss, but she turned her cheek. She had been doing this lately and it hurt Oliver. He knew it was her illness, but wanted to show her his love again.

"Dahling I have to go put on some makeup and put on some jewelry. Then I'll be back", said Lisa.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then, honey", said Oliver

After Lisa had gone to the bedroom, Eunice remarked about Lisa's turning away from the kiss..

"Why would that frighten her? ", she asked.

"Mother as sad as this sounds and as hard as it is for me to think about that this might be true, I think the Nazis tried to show her affection. She's had some flashbacks when I've kissed her. She fight s me like she's trying to stop me. I can't stop wondering what all happened to her. I wish I knew, what 's going on in her mind sometimes", said Oliver.

"Oh do you think those monsters did something?"Oh my goodness Oliver. No wonder she doesn't want affection, if she was hurt. I wonder if we'll ever know what happened", asked Eunice.

"I hope one day she can remember without fear", said Oliver.

"I think that's just what Connie will help her to do. I hope she will.", said Eunice

Lisa then walked into the room. Her appointment was soon and she was anxious to get there. She knew that something was wrong with her. She hated it all. She prayed that Dr. Williams could help her.

About an hour later Lisa and Oliver had arrived at Dr. Williams's office in Pixley. When Dr. Williams saw Lisa's outfit she was surprised at She could tell by Lisa's outfit she was not a Pixley native. In fact it was like an outfit she owned herself. It was vey "New York." After Lisa and Oliver both introduced themselves, Oliver stayed in the waiting room and Lisa stepped into the office. She liked the warmth and caring attitude Dr. Williams had. It made her feel at ease.

Soon after Lisa had sat down, Dr. Williams asked her some opening question, like age, ethnic origin and religion. She told Lisa that it was important to gather this information to help her."What brings you here today?"

Lisa then went on to explain her symptoms very rapidly. She was very nervous.

Dr. Williams made a note of Lisa's nervous state and continued asking specific questions about her symptoms.

She asked Lisa what was the main reason she had come.

Lisa said, "I don't vant to live like this anymore. I vant you to help me."

"I'll do the best I can", replied Dr. Williams with a genuine smile.

She continued questioning Lisa, trying to see what mental disorder/disorders she might have. She asked about hospital stays while getting information about her medical history. Lisa told her that she had been in one set up by the Red Cross twenty years ago. When asked further questions about it Lisa declined answering and had a faraway look of sorrow for a moment.

Dr. Williams then went on to get Lisa's family history. For the first time in the interview, Lisa lit up and talked about her family in glowing terms, until mentioning that her parents were no longer with her. She then began sobbing. Dr. Williams then gave her a tissue.

"Lisa, I'd like to ask you about your life history", said Dr. Williams. She then asked her about her life starting with questions about her infancy and childhood. Lisa seemed to remember her childhood as wondefull. When asked about her teenage years, she seemed sad again. When asked about if she had had a boyfriend, she became pale.

"I don't vant to talk about that. I had a boyfriend, but I think he vas killed during the Var, the same vay mother and father ver, Nazis. I'm talking fast because I'm afraid of those things, flashbacks." Lisa had fear in her voice when she mentioned this. She continued to describe in a fast, nervous voice what had happened at the concentration camp, Mauthausen, without much detail. She indicated that it was there where Oliver saved her life by taking her to the Red Cross hospital.

Dr. Williams asked Lisa," I know you have been through a lot, but I have to ask this, were you abused at Mauthausen?" She had a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Yes, That is vat my nightmares are about." Said Lisa, hoping that a flashback would not occur now.

Dr. Williams heard this and now understood that Lisa was probably suffering from PTSD because of her past. She continued to find out about Lisa's history up until the present. Lisa talked about how happy she had been in New York and how active she had been with her friends in a national organization for racial equality, going to the Opera and Sympony and parties with her mother in law's friends. She then talked about the terror of moving to the country, because of a friend who had shell shock in the countryside.

"Lisa, I think I know what your illness is. It's called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It used to be called shell shock". I will give you a handout on it. Next time we meet we can start treatment", explained Dr. Williams.

"You know vat I have? You can stop the feeling of terror, flashbacks, and my ability to show love?"

"I will do my best Lisa. I suggest you set up another appointment for this week.", said Dr. Williams with a smile

Lisa did not know the last time she had felt hope like this before. She left the office thanking God for Dr. Williams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oliver thought he saw a glimmer of hope in Lisa's eyes as Lisa walked out of Dr. William's office. He hoped that Lisa's counseling would be successful.

"Hello, Honey", Oliver said upon seeing Lisa emerge from the Dr's office.

"Olivah, she knows vat's wrong vith me. She didn't help me today though. She said that's for next appointment", explained Lisa.

"Well, the important thing is that she can help you." said Oliver smiling.

Once they got home, Eunice jumped from off the couch, asking "How was it dear?"

It vas alright. I know vhat I have. It's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It used to be called shell shock", explained Lisa.

"I'm glad she knows what it is. She told me she does a lot of work with patient's who've had trauma. I know you'll get well dear. Oh and Mrs. Miller brought over some soup over.", said Eunice.

Oliver then proceeded to heat up the stove and prepare the soup. Lisa had done almost no domestic work since coming to Green Acres. It seemed to frighten her.

"I'm so glad people have been helping us. Our neighbors wouldn't do this in New York", said Oliver.

They'd send the caterers in for you though. ", replied Eunice

"Motha, vat are you reading? Asked Lisa

"It's Vogue, dear. Would you like to look at it?" Eunice thought Lisa would enjoy it.

"Not really. Motha, did you tell your friends about me?" Lisa was a little worried about if the rumor mill going among Eunice's friends.

"I just said that I wanted to spend time with you and Oliver. I would never tell them anything you wouldn't want them to know."

"Thank you, Motha. I vas so worried that people might talk about me being crazy", replied Lisa.

"Lisa, you are not crazy. I don't want to ever hear you say that. You have a mental disorder and it can be helped. Remember that, ok honey?" Oliver wanted Lisa to realize her full potential.

"I suppose so. Vould either of you like to see this paper that describes vat I have?", Lisa asked.

Oliver and Eunice read the definition from the diagnostic manual. They thought it summed up Lisa's condition very well. They had suspected all along that Lisa had PTSD.

After dinner, Lisa decided to listen to her Liszt record. It was one of the only things that made her happy these days. It reminded her of the days that she would spend playing those piano pieces as a teenager. The thought of those days made her smile. She lay on the couch, her head resting on Eunice's lap. This is something that she had frequently done with her own mother. Eunice and Oliver booth smiled at each other seeing Lisa relax. It was an infrequent occurrence to see Lisa relax, these days. She closed her eyes and thought of when she played this song on the record at her recital, the year she graduated from secondary school. It was one of the last piano memories she had of Hungary.

"Lisa, are you tired dear?", Eunice asked.

"A little I guess, but I like this music so much. I vant to listen to it forever", replied Lisa

"Well I was thinking of getting up from the couch. Is that alright with you?" asked Eunice.

"I suppose, but it's just so comfortable here", replied Lisa.

"Well I'll be back as soon as I get my nightgown on", said Eunice as she left.

"Would you like to sit with me honey?" Oliver wondered if she was ready for any time with him yet.

"Ve can sit on the couch together, replied Lisa.

They did sit on the couch, but they sat on opposite ends. Something inside Lisa told her not to get close. She wasn't sure why she felt that way. She told Oliver she was going to bed.

After Lisa had gone to bed, Oliver talked to his mother.

"I wish Lisa could let me show her love. It's as if she doesn't trust me."

"She'll get better Oliver. It'll just take time. I don't know how many little prayers I said about it today though. Would you like me to stay with her tonight. I don't want her to think it's her biological mother though, like she did this morning", said Eunice.

"Well you could say it's Mother Doulas",suggested Oliver.

"That makes me sound so old, or the head of a convent! I suppose it could help though. Does she have more than one nightmare? How long do they last?",asked Eunice.

"You could never be a head of a convent! Lisa tends to have one nightmare per night. She can be screaming for 10 minutes at the most. You should also state where you are and what year it is if she wakes up confused. Thank you for your help Mother", said Oliver. He knew it would feel nice knowing that he didn't have to rush to Lisa that night.

At about 1:00 in the morning Lisa woke up screaming in Hungarian. She was screaming" Daniel, Daniel and other Hungarian phrases that Eunice did not know. Eunice herself was crying. She comforted Lisa. She couldn't wait until Lisa's next appointment with Connie. Oliver had heard Lisa scream but heard his mother's comforting voice. It was the same voice that had comforted his father when he had nightmares. He also thought that Lisa's counseling was just what was needed, and was glad it was in two days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a rough night for Eunice and Lisa. Lisa must have got about 2 hours of sleep. After her nightmare, she could not go back to sleep. It was around noon, that Lisa and Eunice had woken up. Oliver was so grateful that his mother was able to be with Lisa that night. As Lisa was getting ready for the day, Eunice talked to Oliver about the night.

"Oh Oliver, how do you do this, night after night? I don't know how many times I sang Lullaby of Broadway last night. She just couldn't sleep", said Eunice.

"I don't know Mother. Well, yes I do know. I know that one day everything will be alright, God willing." said Oliver.

"You make it sound so easy, Oliver. I never thought I'd have to do this twice. I hope that Connie will start making some progress with Lisa tomorrow", said Eunice

"I hope so too Mother. Our minister called this morning, wondering if he could visit. I was going to ask Lisa if she'd like that. I think a pastoral visit could be good for all of us", said Oliver.

"Oh yes, I know it would bring me some comfort", said Eunice.

Lisa allowed Rev. Brown to visit her that afternoon. She actually felt bad that she hadn't been able to get to church lately. She had wondered if God was still there. It felt like he wasn't sometimes.

The visit brought some comfort and strength to everyone. Lisa thought that God must be there because; she felt his love among everyone in the room. Rev Brown prayed with them and read some Bible passages that had to do with God's presence in hardships. Knowing Lisa's love for singing Oliver suggested a Hymn sing. They sang some familiar hymns, like It Is Well With My Soul and God Will Take Care of You. Then Rev Brown told them of a new hymn that he thought that might comfort Lisa, called When I Am Afraid. The words brought a little comfort to Lisa, especially the second verse.

When my life is pain,  
I will look to You.  
Darkness all around;  
I will look to You.  
O God my Father,  
Come do Your work in me.  
When my life is pain,  
I will look to You.

"Rev. Brown I think I feel a little better. I vould go to church, but for some reason those hymns vith German tunes scare me, and those Bach preludes too", explained Lisa.

"Well, would you like me to make an 8 track of the sermon for you, until you feel like you can attend church again?" Rev. Brown asked.

"That vould be nice, thank you", replied Lisa.

"You're welcome Lisa. The church continues to pray for you. We look forward to seeing you again", said Rev. Brown as he left.

"Well, that was a nice pastoral visit. Wasn't it?" said Eunice after Rev. Brown left.

"It vas, that hymn was nice too. Maybe I can sing it ven I'm scared," replied Lisa.

"What a wonderful idea, honey", said Oliver.

"I think it's a good idea as well, dear. Your minister seems very caring. I think I may come to church with you, when you can go again. I think it's wonderful for somebody who met you once to come visit you. ", said Eunice.

"Thanks, Motha",said Lisa.

"You're welcome dear, said Eunice.

The next day was Lisa's appointment with Dr. Williams. She explained to Lisa that in counseling the goal was not to have the extreme emotions and reactions relating to her traumatic experience.

"There are two ways that you will face the trauma. You will tell me your memories of Mauthausen over the course of treatment. I will record them for you to listen to at home. When you remember again and again, I hope you will realize that you can remember without fear. I know this sounds difficult, but you will be safe here. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. The other thing we will do is expose you to the things that you think set off those bad feelings. We'll work on ways to relax too", explained Dr. Williams.

"Oh that does sound hard. Ven you did this vith others, did it help them?,asked Lisa.

"Yes, it has, and there are always other ideas we can try if it doesn't work. Ok? What would you like to do first? Would you like to think of all the things that scare you, so I can make a list? You could also tell me some of the memories now."

"Let's make a list of things that scare me", suggested Lisa.

They made a list of many things that were German. Domestic work and kissing and affection were on the list as well.

"I don't even like hymns vith German tunes anymore." Explained Lisa.

"You avoid anything German, right? If so that's the symptom avoidance. Were you kissed or shown unwanted affection at Mauthauthsen? What about domestic work? Did you do any there?" asked Dr. Williams.

"Yes, it happened. That is vhy those things scare me?" asked Lisa who had never connected her trauma with her current fears.

"I think so. Can you talk about something bad that happened, something you dream about?", asked Dr. Williams

"Vaht if I have flashback?" asked Lisa

"I will be here with you. If you need me to help you know where you are.I'll help you. Would you like to try now?", asked Dr. Williams.

"If you'll help me", replied Lisa.

"I will", said Dr Williams with a smile.

The experience was rough for Lisa. She could see the violent experience happen again, but was able to know that it was a memory. She still cried, seeing where she was in Mauthausen. She had heard that sometimes when this happened she wasn't aware of where she was. When she was done telling her memory, Dr Williams asked her,

"Lisa, how do you feel?"

"A little better", Lisa replied.

"I'm not surprised. You've accomplished a great deal", replied Dr. Williams

"I did?", asked Lisa

"Yes, you did. Have you remembered that before without a flashback?"

"I don't think so.", replied Lisa.

"Well, you have now. Now I'd like you to try to work with some of those things that scare you this week. Write down how things go and listen to that memory. Ok? I'll see you next week", said Dr. Williams.

Lisa left with the cassette tape with one of her memories with her. She and Dr. Williams decided that Lisa would spend some time with the things that scared her. She would go back to church, do some domestic work, let Oliver show affection and listen to German music. She knew she could get through this with some help.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lisa needed to tell Oliver and Eunice about what she'd be doing to help face her fears. She told them what she had done in counseling that day. She decided she would listen to the tape of her memories in the cellar. As painful as that place was because it reminded her of Mauthasen, she knew it would be quiet.

"Motha, I hope to feel better in about 8 veeks. That how much longer Dr. Williams says counseling vill take. You don't have to stay the whole time.

"I will Lisa. I'll cancel my trip to Paris to see Wallis.", said Eunice referring to the Duchess of Windsor.

I hope you never see her again Motha. I just remembered the Duke and Duchesses' 1937 trip to Germany.", said Lisa.

"Well now that you bring it up, I remember that trip too. That picture Wallis showed me with that genuine looking smile she had shaking Hitler's hand. It was disgusting. Wallis and I have known each other since our childhood in Baltimore. Our families were good friends. We went to a private girl's school together. We were up until a few months ago, close friends even though I told her to stop her now infamous affair with David."

"You're on a first name basis with a former king of England, mother. I never called him David. I did tell my classmates during his short reign my mother knew the King's girlfriend.", said Oliver.

I never knew you told your friends. Well I overheard something at a party that made me decide I'm never going to see David again. I overheard him tell a friend "Hitler was not such a bad chap." I may see her again, but I'll never see him again. I was already thinking about canceling that Paris trip.", said Eunice.

"Oh Motha, that's awful what he said. I'm so glad you won't go to any more parties of theirs."

I hated those pro-Nazi remarks, but was also getting sick of hearing Wallis call The Queen Mother "Cookie.", said Eunice.

"Motha, I'm glad you are here to help me. Thank you for coming. I think tonight I vill try to listen to some German music tonight, and see if I can relax. said Lisa.

"That sounds great honey, what do you want to listen to?",asked Oliver.

"Some Beethoven piano music.", said Lisa praying no flashbacks would come. She grabbed a cassette tape and took the player down to the cellar to be alone and do her counseling work. She was tense at first, her breathing, heavy, but after about 5 minutes she was able to relax a little She thanked God , knowing that this counseling and assignments would slowly work.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been 6 weeks since Eunice had the conversation about the Duke and Duchess of Windsor. Lisa had been slowly improving. She could cook and clean without those awful feelings most of the time. She had let Oliver show her some more affection, but was still not where they used to be in terms of affection.

She had been attending church and singing in the choir. She had made some church friends. She had really enjoyed getting to know some couples who where passionate about civil rights. The minister was as well. He often mentioned how he admired Dr. Martian Luther King. Some in the congregation thought he was a radical, because he concerned himself with the Civil Rights Movement. Eunice who had been attending church with Lisa and Oliver had found herself becoming sympathetic to the cause. During that week, Holy week Oliver attended a state farming conference. He planned to be back by late Saturday night or Easter morning. Lisa's worst memories were about to surface soon in nightmares. She had been saving the worst memories during counseling.

Saturday night, Eunice awoke with a start that night. Lisa sounded like she was in pain. She was crying and screaming so much. She rushed to Lisa's side. Whatever was happening in the dream was horrific. Lisa was so into her dream that she slapped Eunice. Eunice was in shock and woke Lisa. She could not let this go on.

"Lisa darling, you had an awful nightmare. I'd like to relax. You actually slapped me.", said Eunice with concern in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I hurt you Motha. That was my vorst memory of... You know vere.",said Lisa

"Would you like me to sing to you or read from the Bible dear?" asked Eunice

"Oh yes, Motha. That vould be nice."

Eunice read Lisa the 23rd Psam to Lisa. It gave Lisa some comfort. She was still much shaken from the dream.

"Motha can you hold me? I feel awful.",asked Lisa

"Of course dear.",said Eunice. Eunice had felt that she had been mothering Lisa these last few weeks more than she had her own children. She realized how she almost felt like Lisa was her daughter. She now wished she had been there more to comfort Oliver and his sister when they were young. Their nanny had done it most of the time.

"Oh Motha, I wish Olivah was here.",said Lisa

Just then Oliver walked through the door.

"Olivah is that you?", asked Lisa

"Yes sweathaert I'm here.",said Oliver before he held her.

"Mother, she looks awful. Did she have another nightmare?", asked Oliver.

"Yes Oliver it was her worst one yet. She thought I was the one hurting her.", said Eunice.

"Olivah don't leave me. Oh Olivah I don't ever vant to have that nightmare again." said Lisa.

"I'm here dear. I won't leave you. Do you still want to go to church tomorrow?", asked Oliver

"Yes.",said Lisa.

"I have to get ready for bed dear, Mother can stay with you",said Oliver

Lisa finally got a few hours of sleep. She decided that she would tell the family what happened in Mautusen when she was ready too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had taken 2 morecounseling sessions but Lisa was finally healed. She was at the point where she could tell the story of what had happened at Mauthausen. She felt that Oliver and Eunice had a right to understand what had happened. She decided to tell them one evening.

"Olivah, Motha, now that I feel better, do you want to know what really happened at Mauthausen?", asked Lisa.

"I don't need to know, but if you feel you need to tell me you can", said Oliver

"I feel the same way dear.", said Eunice

"I vant to tell you vat hapend",said Lisa

Vhen my parents heard that that the Jews had been disappearing, they told me that ve could hide my boyfriend Daniel's family. I vanted to save his life. I never understood vhy people hated Jews. After all Jesus vas one." Ve hid his family and then the Nazi's found them. Vhen they took us avay I cried out for Danniel. Vhen ve got to the camp it vas the last time I saw my parents. The Komandat of the camp said he was looking for a maid. I had never cleaned but what I saw around me looked so awful I thought that my life vould be better as a maid. Vhen he found out that I vas a terrible cook he beat me for the first of many time. I then vas his secretary. Vhen he found out I could sing and play piano, I had to give concerts to the Nazis. Then sometimes he kissed me. Now I'll tell you the vorst. Ve knew that the Americans where soon approaching. I vas unable to vork by then. I vas very weak. He vas mad because of that and that the Americans vere coming. It vas then that he took advantage of me. I vas no longer a virgin. I vas allowed to clean up myself then, so nobody could ever see vaht had happened. The next day you saved my life Olivah.",explained Lisa with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweatharet I had no idea he did that to you. He had no right to. It was not your fault. Honey, I'm so glad we killed him. No wonder you had PTSD. Everything makes sense now. Why you feared what you feared, why you screamed so in those nightmeres.",said Oliver with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my poor darling. The other night with that dream, that was of when he… Oh my God, no wonder you slapped me.", said Eunice crying

"I just needed to tell you both. I couldn't keep that hidden from you.", said Lisa.

"Lisa, I am so glad you are better and could tell us without those extreme emotions. I'll never forget the day I found you. You were so beautiful, so scared. I fell in love with you the moment you asked me to help you."

Oh Olivah you were like a gift from heaven. Motha you were like a motha from the first day I met you. I'll never forget the friendship you showed me vehn I lived vith you before the vedding."

I was so glad to get to know you dear. When I saw those news reels of the camps and got the letter from Oliver saying that you were going to marry you. I knew you needed motherly love. Anyone who had lived through that hell on earth would. Thank you for letting me come and help you here.",said Eunice putting an arm around Lisa's shoulder.

"Oh motha and Olivah I couldn't have made it though my PTSD without your help and God's",said Lisa

As they went to bed that night everyone prayed a prayer of thanksgiving for the healing.


End file.
